vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion (Web Novel)
Summary Shion is Rimuru's personal secretary and also the leader of the Yomigaeri, a group of people who became immortal after reviving from the dead. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A Name: Shion Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Oni, Combat Spirit Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation (Can kill souls), Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Attack Reflection, Reality Warping (Can change objects that she hits with her odachi to whatever she desires), Fate Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Using Cook's matter altering property, Shion can alter her own stats), Intangibility, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Time Stop, Can kill conceptual beings | Sames as before plus Energy Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Corrosion Inducement, Hallucinogens, Death Manipulation, and Decomposition Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes), Can ignore durability in numerous ways | Continent level (Comparable to Dagruel) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Superior to Ranga which can move 2 km before Holy Knights could react), Relativistic reaction speed (Reacted to Disintegration, which is stated to move at the speed at light) | FTL (Comparable to Dagruel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level (Tanked attacks from Diablo before he became a demon god) | Continent level (Tanked attacks from Dagruel), Difficult to harm due to her multi-dimensional barrier which make uses of dimensional gaps. Stamina: High Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: Hercules Edge Revised a weapon made based on Hinata's weapon which kills souls in 7 hits, Shion's, however, kills souls in a single hit. It was destroyed after her fight with Diablo. True Hercules Edge, Shion's new weapon she received after her previous one was destroyed, it is a katana which has the same ability as before plus it is also impervious to abilities like Draguel's weapon destruction which destroys any weapon he touches. Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Perfect Memory EX and Endless Regeneration EX': Perfect Memory EX allows Shion to be able to retain her memories after death, When used in conjunction with Endless Regeneration Ex, even if her head gets blown off, she can change into her astral body state and thus avoid death. Even if her physical body dies, she can't truly die unless her soul is destroyed, if her soul isn't destroyed she will just regenerate. *'Cook': Shion's ability which overwrites the very nature of an object itself, the skill allows the user to be able to obtain their desired effect. For example, if used on a person and all their limbs were chopped off, healing magic will not work as the person was rewritten to have their limbless self-be the new norm, in other words, they are already perfectly healthy. Another example of the use of this ability is attacks carried with its effect can't be blocked, it will change the effect from "the slash has been stopped by the shield" into "the shield could not stop the slash", hence the shield will not be able to stop the attack. Additionally, Shion can use Cook to amplify her own stats. *'Chaotic Fate': Shion's ability that manipulates fate as the attack has cook's ability of "the outcome is rewritten" imbued in it. It is a slash that brings the results that the user wishes for, using this ability, Shion can negate the effects of her opponents attacks, overwrite results such as overwriting being unable to react to an attack, thereby allowing her to be able to react to an attack that she normally couldn't, and cut through anything, even if fate said that something cannot be cut, she will still be able to cut through it. *'Fear Haki': Shion's ability which inflicts insurmountable fear on the target, and kills them on a spiritual level. *'War Goddess Release': A skill which boosts her physical abilities, and temporarily makes her intangible. *'Minus Break': An ability which activates through her normal attacks with her katana, the ability allows her to plunder her target's energy. The effect activates even if the attack is blocked. In addition, she is able to make use of any energy that is plundered. *'Tyrannous Lord Susanoo': Shion's ultimate skill which is the evolved version of Shion's Unique Skill Cook, which evolved from having the ability to bring a desired result of the user into complete manipulation over the law of causality. It is an ability which purposefully causes a result that is intended. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' *'Spacial Domination': The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Defense Barrier': The ability to create a multi-layered defense, and distort space in order to create an absolute defense. Key: Base | Combat Spirit Oni Others Notable Victories: Valkrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) Valkyrie Cain's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Hax Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Energy Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spirits Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6